


Best kept secrets

by Kitkat5436



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Drugs, Explicit Language, Fear, Gore, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Mystery, Organs, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Sexual Abuse, Spies & Secret Agents, Threats of Violence, Torture, Trauma, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5436/pseuds/Kitkat5436
Summary: Credit to: jamsandhams for making the agent AU, that's where I got my inspiration from. Go follow her on Instagram and Tumblr. Um if you spot any mistakes in here please let me know and comment and I will correct them. If you like this I will write more, let me know what you like to see in the next chapter and also let me know if you enjoy it.Thank you and enjoy!





	1. Painful pasts

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: jamsandhams for making the agent AU, that's where I got my inspiration from. Go follow her on Instagram and Tumblr. Um if you spot any mistakes in here please let me know and comment and I will correct them. If you like this I will write more, let me know what you like to see in the next chapter and also let me know if you enjoy it.  
> Thank you and enjoy!

I can hear the rain outside stabbing the ground like daggers, the wind rushing and ferociously hitting anything that stood in its way. The lake is cold and the moon shines down on its glossy, turquoise layers. I am in an abandoned warehouse, which used to supply beers unfortunately, I am stuck with the biggest dick head in our organisation, Thomas Jefferson. I hate him soo much! Everything I do or say he has to criticise me or have a better idea! Then, he has the audacity to call me a child whenever he thinks it is an appropriate time, just because I'm 21 and he is 23 doesn't mean I am more childish than him. Also, he is just so casual and calm and collected and... and he doesn't even care. He catches the ladies eye without trying and he doesn't even know! He's just... perfect and he doesn't care, he doesn't care about anything. I'm not jealous of him, I'm just frustrated how much cooler and how chill he is... and then... then there's me...

Anyway, we are in the warehouse because we are undercover, spying on our arch enemy's plan. They're an organisation called K.I.N.G (Kings. In league. Nation of. Genocide.) We have been neck to neck with them ever since I started and even then I was told about them and the horrible things they did. We need to find out their next moves or else the fate of innocent peoples lives could be at risk. I, myself, had a very near death encounter with one of the men from K.I.N.G. I don't want to go to far into it but, they stole something from me that I held dearest to my heart and they took it away. I can never get it back however, I will make the sick bastard pay for taking it away. I was rescued from my old home in Nevis by George Washington, our commander. My house collapsed on top of me and he saved me. Unfortunately, the K.I.N.G man escaped after taking what I lost. From then on Washington took me into his group called Eagles and legally adopted me, my parents aren't important at this point but, from the age of 12 -when Washington took me in- to the age when I was 15 I am a full pledged Eagles member. I began training and on my 15th birthday they took me on my first mission. Who are 'they' you ask? well, I'll get to that later.

Jefferson and I managed to find this storage room after he triggered one of the alarms in the head office. Great job, Jefferson! So, we swiftly took the key from head office and ran here, we locked the door and took out all the security cameras without causing more commotion. This is where we are now, hiding behind a pile of crates filled with expired beer. I pull out my notepad, full of our strategy, I start altering our plan because the way it's going now, we would die if we follow the original plan. Jefferson is next to me looking at the map of the building we are in. He leans over my shoulder and squints his eyes, I assume he is reading my strategy. A large hand grasps over the top of my notepad and it is snatched from my hands.

"Jefferson, give it back, now." I command him.

"No, I'm reading it." He says lightly, as if he didn't do anything wrong. He grabs a pen from his pocket and starts scribbling something down.

"Jefferson, fucking give it back." The anger in my stomach starts rising, I know I can't raise my voice or else we'll get caught however, I need to work on the plan. Jefferson has a sickly, twisted, mischievous smile on his face. His dark, chocolate, eyes piercing through my skin as he sticks his tongue out at me.

"I have an idea... how 'bout you beg me to?" He coos.

"I am not going to beg you..." I grumble.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun~."

"Jefferson, I swear to fucking god." I can't hold it in, he is pissing me off so much, my patience is lowering.

"Fine, you won't beg? How about fetch?" He throws my notepad across the room and it lands awkwardly, folding some pages and sliding roughly against the concrete floor.

"Fuck you" I spit out.

"Sorry, you're not my type~." He jeers. Inhaling sharply, I stand up and walk across the room to grab the notepad. I pick it up from off the floor and walk back until, I stop dead in my tracks when there the door handle is pushed down. I dare not move, I look over to Jefferson, who has his figure placed on his lips. My breathing becomes fast and my heart starts pounding, damn it, Jefferson, why of all times did you have to mess around now?!

"Hey! L, why won't this door open?!" We hear a voice shout from the other side of the door.

"How am I supposed to know? Go grab the key from head office!" Another voice is heard. L. Who is L? I look through my notepad to see the names of people in K.I.N.G we know about but, don't have enough information on. I look through the list... no L. I draw another bullet point and write L in.

The voices fade out and I sigh a heavy breath and scurry next to Jefferson. I glare at him angrily, this is all his fault, we are going to get kidnapped or worst, killed.

"Why the fuck did you have mess about, we're gonna' get caught!" I shout.

"Hey! I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know they were gonna' check here?"

"This is our mission! Take it seriously! How are we gonna' get out now?!" I feel a slight pain in my chest. How _are_ we going to get out?

"Well, I have one idea... do you have your pocket knife, from our last mission? There's a vent above us, I can climb on the crates and get up there and undo the screws so, we can escape. I have a map of the interior and exterior parts of the building. Then, I can call the squad to come get us." He rambles on, let me think... my pocket knife? oh no, I lost it during the last mission. We were getting shot at and I must've dropped it somewhere. Shit. Shit. Shit! I didn't think too much of it, until now. I can't lie to him as this is a life or death situation but, if I say I don't have it it'll make me look like an idiot and incompetent of going on missions. I have no choice, I have to tell him I don't have it, just lay it on smooth, hammy, lay it on smooth.

"Well, I think I dropped it during our last mission on the battle field, there were loads of people shooting at me I couldn't keep up." yep, real smooth, Hammy.

"Oh, well, that's the end of it then... We're trapped." Jefferson looks down and frowns. No, this isn't the end, surely, this isn't the end. Please, come on! Alex, think, think, think! There has to be a way out! There just has to be!

"You're joking aren't you, Jefferson? Tell me you're joking." I laugh and beg at the same time, hoping he is joking. He looks up at me, he reaches his hand out for a hand shake.

"It's been good, Hamilton, working with you... I'm just gonna' tell you now, I never meant any of the mean things I said, I'm just an ass hole. Heh, well, it doesn't matter now, it's over..." I look at him in disbelief, my mouth is open, eyes filling up with tears. He- he apologised... he never apologises to me or... anyone in that matter. This must be it, the way I die. I- I have so much planned for my future, I'll never get to do any of them. I haven't got the sick bastard who destroyed my life, I have been lying to myself. I thought I could do anything and everything, I thought I could make a difference. Looks like I'm just another dreamer, just like every other person in this world except, my dreams will never come true.

I shakily lift my arm up to take his hand. Just as I inch further to his hand, it swoops up and Jefferson looks at me expressionless. I just stare at him, wondering what he is doing, tears streaming down his face, dripping on the floor. I see a smile cracking on his face, a burst of laughter following it. He's crazy! What's the matter with him, we're about to die! I'm speechless, I can only let out little breaths of empty air. He covers his face with his hand and rubs his eyes, he calms down slowly.

"You really are weak. Look at you, you're a mess." Jefferson stands up and climbs on top of two crates and grabs an object out of his pocket. "It's a good job I found your pocket knife, you left it stabbed in a man's chest." I can't do anything, my heart is dead, my limbs are numb, my eyes are puffy. Why would he do this?! What made him do this?! I can't speak, why can't I say anything... what is there to say? I can't hear anything, I'm in shock, I have so many questions but, nothing comes out. I hear a muffled voice and it gradually starts getting clearer.

"Hamilton, Hamilton... ALEX!" Jefferson shouts. "We have to go now! They're kicking the door, it's gonna' give way soon. Get your ass up here, now!" I stumble up and climb up the crates. Jefferson goes into the vent first and I follow after him. I see the men break into the room and I start to crawl faster yet, quiet. I feel dead. I feel like a mindless zombie.

"Hamilton, are you brain-dead or are you just ignoring me." Jefferson huffs.

"..." I can't say anything, what's the matter with me?! Why can't I speak?! I admit it was a fucking douche move and obviously I am in a kind of shock but, jeez, why am I shaking and acting weird. Suck it in, Alex, it was just a prank, calm down. I take a deep breath in and out. "Where are we going...?" I breath out, I feel like I just ran a marathon by just speaking, my heart is pounding faster and faster.

"Up ahead is the vent to the roof of the building, I've told Washington that we need to abort the mission and we need a helicopter sending over, be prepared to face whatever is up there. They've probably set the alarms off by now, I can hear a whistling faintly. I have a knife and my pistol and you have your knife. Be on your guard." He rambles on.

"I have done this before, Jefferson... I'm not 15 anymore..."

"The reason I was explaining is because you're shaky and you went brain-dead for a while. I don't want you to explain why you went dead, I know why, I just want you to suck it up and stop being such a pussy. Now, we are here, give me a minute I'll unscrew the screws." Jefferson says unscrewing the first screw. I can hear something spilling on the roof, its not the rain, that's constant but, this? This was a heavy splat on the roof.

"Do you hear that?" I ask, I'm stating to be able to speak again. My voice has become less shaky and is now more clear.

"Yeah, we'll find out what it is in a sec, I'm on the last- there we go." He says happily before pushing the lid off. Jefferson is out first and I come out after him, I almost fall back into the vent because a body is on the floor just in front of where we got out, blood oozing out of his neck. He's from K.I.N.G. We see quite a few bodies on the floor, lifeless and then, we see why. It's Laurens, he must've came in the helicopter here as backup and the K.I.N.G members must've started attacking.

Laurens is my best friend, from the very beginning he has been. He's always been there for me and has my back, no matter what the situation is. When I first arrived into Eagles, I felt lonely and unsafe but, it turned out Laurens was the same age as me and he was lonely as well. Something sparked inside me when I saw him, like a sense of hope, a new feeling I hadn't felt before. I introduced myself to him, he was introverted towards me at first but, then her changed over time and he came out, bit by bit. He is the most trust worthy and loyal friend anyone call have or wish for. His main skills are using a sword and defusing bombs. oh, yeah, I forgot mine and Jefferson's main skills as well. Jefferson's main skills are being able to find the right area of someone's body that can kill them when in a knife fight and climbing tall walls, buildings e.c.t. My skills are dodging hand and sword combat attacks, I am also good at aiming for my target when in a gun fight.

Jefferson throws me my pocket knife and lunges himself towards one man while taking out his pistol. I just stand back and watch for while, as I see Laurens push away a lifeless body and I hear the loud noise of the body hit the floor into a puddle of his own blood.

"Are you just gonna' stand there, or are ya gonna help?!" Laurens shouts to me. I blink a couple of times before nodding and running towards a female K.I.N.G member. I select the knife and try to slice her stomach open, however she grabs my arm and throws me to the ground. She rises over my body and sits on my stomach while, pushing my hand with my picket knife in away and leaning her hand of my neck; choking me slowly. I struggle my hand to push hers away from the weapon, my other hand grabbing on her right arm pressing down on my neck. I have no choice, I bite down on her arm as hard as I can. She gasps and lets out a small hiss, I bite down harder until, I can see blood oozing out her arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" She shouts in pain. 

"Then get off me, bitch!" I cough, the pressure on my throat lightening when I stop biting.

"Fuck you!" She shouts, she reaches for my pocket knife and I clamp my teeth done on the same bloody spot as before. She screams and jumps away, holding her arm. "You're a fucking psychopath!" A tear rolling down her face. I get up slowly and look at her in the eyes.

"Wow, you sound just like the voices in my head. The thing is though I have medication to take them away but, oh no I don't think there is medication for bitches is there? Ah, too bad, but, I look on the bright side, there is always another solution. I think killing you would do the trick." I smile as insanely as possible at her. A flood of horror showers down on her face, as a splash of paleness attacks her skin, bingo, I've got her. I run as fast as possible and I try again to hit her, I succeed and a deep cut forms in her left arm. I curve round the back of her and gabs her hair, I bring her down to her knees and pull her head back, pressing my knife on her neck. I know her arms aren't any use to her as one of the is slit open and the other bleeding out. "Ya know, this time we've spent together has been fun but, all good things must come to an end. Pity really, such a pretty face yet, such a horrible personality. Nighty, night sweetheart~~!" I press the knife harder on her neck and move it slightly to my right until, I am stopped by Laurens's hand.

"Stop, we need her." He says calmly. I look at him confused, his face is covered in blood and so is his hand.

"Why? She is just another K.I.N.G scum like the rest of 'em!" I snap back, why is he protecting her? My first chance to watch a K.I.N.G member suffer, all the other times it was fast and quick deaths but, I had the chance!

"I know, I know. Boss said he wants her, she's called Angelica. She is the first person we've found information on and he told us if we see her we get her." I loosen my grip on my pocket knife and slowly lets go of her hair.

"Fucking hell! Fine, whatever!" I grunt. I grab both of her arms and hold them behind her back and pull her up by her shirt.

"(There's rope in the chopper, you can tie her up with that. You sit next to her, if she tries to do anything funny, knock her out. You get me?)" John whispers to me as I push her away to the helicopter. I give him the thumbs up and we climb into the back of the chopper. I tie her up to the chair with the rope and I pat her down for any weapons.

"You looking for something?" She asks. My hand reaches into her side pocket and I rummage around.

"Weapons." I sigh. Nothing in that pocket, I spot a pocket on her chest, an outline of something makes me raise some questions. I reach towards the pocket and she squirms away.

"What the fuck are you doing, perv?!" She shouts. I roll my eyes.

"Please, I'm looking for weapons and that outline of something looks suspicious. Trust me, I have standards." I scoff.

"Why are you so suspicious of me? You've already tied me up, slit one arm and bit the other one. I highly doubt I'm gonna do something."

"Shut the fuck up! I'm doing my job and I'm not gonna' listen to a scum bag like you. Now, hold still and let me look in your pocket!" Oh, god, now I've heard myself, I understand how bad that sounded. Still, I don't care, I'm in control and she has to comply. Plus, I'm not a creep! Bitch... I reach my head into her pocket and I pull out a folded piece of paper. I unravel the piece of paper, its a photo? I look at Angelica and her head is hung and her expression is... ashamed? I look at the picture, it has 3 young women on it, one of them is Angelica, in a pink wedding dress. One woman is in blue and the other in yellow. I can kind of recognise the girl in the blue dress but, why? "I-is this you?" I ask. No reply. "Listen, I'm not gonna say nothing to anyone. I just wanna know because I recognise the girl in the blue dress. I just wanna know why you have this on you. Are those two girls like, close friends or something?" I ask.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! You know nothing and I'm not saying anything! You're the one who's kidnapping **_me!_** " Whoa, deep. Looking down at the picture I fold it up and place it in my pocket. That picture must be really dear to her but, she just doesn't want to talk about it so, I just carry on patting her down and checking her pockets. I find nothing, at the least I find a pack of gum and 3 dollars.

"Right, you're all clear." Crouched at her feet, I get up and close the chopper back door and close the small barred window that connects the back of the chopper to the front. Once everything is ready for take off I sit next to Angelica and strap myself in. She looks at me while, I take my phone out my pocket. "What you looking at. You do know if I spot you've found out any information on us, you're gonna be our prisoner, right?

"Yeah I know, but there's nothing else better to do, is there?" She grin, I sigh, turning my phone away from her and sending a message to John telling him we're ready to go. Sliding my phone into my pocket, I turn back to her.

"Ok, then, what do you want to do? Talk? Have a tea party?" I say going into a high pitched voice. What does she expect, we're kidnapping her, this isn't some sort of holiday is it?

"Hey, I have been bought here against my own will! Also, yes, lets talk. I know I'm not gonna' be escaping and probably gonna' be kept at your base so, how about it?" What? Does she really think I'll give information away? Maybe, I could turn the lime light on her instead?

"You first, it was you idea."

"Fine. First thing's first, I'm kinda glad, you guys kidnapped me. Boss is really harsh and when I was in training he would beat me if I get something wrong. A few times I tried to get away from the place but, never succeeded and they kept catching me and the boss would take me into a dark room and grab his... his knife and he would abuse me... I hate him but, he grows on ya." Wow, this woman just opened up to me... a lot! Jeez, maybe I was wrong, maybe, she was being kept there against her own will? No, don't think like that she is still an enemy and still a target, don't get all mushy.

"That sounds bad..." I reply bluntly.

"Yeah... I can say how I joined the team. I was taken away from my sisters a while ago, 4 maybe 5 years ago, huh, been a while. So, it was one of my sister's wedding day and I was out in the back having a cigarette, when a man approached me. He said...

*   *   *   *

"Some, party, huh, darlin'?" He said.

"Yeah, may I ask who you are?" I replied confused, edging back, nearer the door.

"I'm your sister's friend, we met in college. Sorry, if I shocked you, I may come across a bit weird, trust me though, I'm harmless." He chuckled, I bite the inside of my cheek.

"No problem, sir. Angelica." I held my hand out and he took it with his.

"K.I.N.G..." He smiled. King, that's a weird name. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"How long have you loved, your sister's new husband for?" My eyes grew wide and my heart stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, w-what?" I replied, surely I heard him wrong, surely!

"You heard me, how long have you been romantically helpless for her husband?" His voice began to change, sour and grim.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to go now!" I ran towards the door but, he grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall and covered my mouth so, I couldn't shout for help.

"No, you don't! I know you love him and you just don't want to tell your sister because you know she'll be heart broken. Too bad, what would happen if I were to make a slight slip of the tongue?" He leaned close next to my ear and whispers. "Would you want that?" I frantically shake my head and I heard a slight chuckle leave his throat. "Good girl, now I'm gonna' let go and you're going to comply." He ordered as he let go and inched back. "I have some demands and you WILL agree to them all. First, you're going to work for me and be an undercover spy or else I'm gonna have to kill ya'. Second, you're going to go back in there and start an argument with both sisters and leave without a word after. Then you'll grab your clothes and follow me. I'll explain further when we get there, understand, Darlin'?" He jeered. 

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Because, I can and also I suspect something about your sisters that isn't right and you, you are their weakness so, if they come for you I know they are connected to this, if not then you're as useless as all my other subjects." What they did? What did they do? I just nod my head and walked back inside. I couldn't believe what is was about to do.

*   *   *   *

I look at her in disbelief of her story, she was blackmailed? This woman was taken away from her family and abused for no reason what so ever! This is exactly why I want to destroy K.I.N.G, they are sick and twisted people.

"Now you know, the real reason why I had to fight you. I-I'm so s-sorry!" She cries, why do I feel pity for her, I thought I was supposed to hate people like her. Maybe, not all K.I.N.G members are bad? I wipe away her tears and give a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Angelica. I haven't had the best back story either but, trust me, things will get better. I promise." She smiles faintly at me.

"C-can I l-lean on your sh-shoulder, please? I need to comfort right now." My cheeks go red slightly and cough awkwardly.

"Uh... S-sure." I squeak out, come on~~~~!! Hammy, what are you doing?! You're not a teenager anymore, I look like such a nerd. Her head rests on my shoulder and I feel a rush of warmth through my body. GOD DAMN IT!!!!! 

"Thank you." She says weakly.

"N-not a problem." This is pure humiliation, just look straight ahead, you can't feel embarrassed if you stop looking at her. However, as I turn my head to look in front of me, I see the hatch open to the front of the chopper and two men looking through. Laurens and Jefferson. Laurens has his phone in his and Jefferson is just holding back laughter. SHIT!! My eyes widen, HOW LONG WERE THEY THERE?! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THEM! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"Wow, dude, this video is gonna' be so fucking hilarious to the guys back at HQ!" John laughs.

"Wow, I actually thought you were kinda' professional!" Jefferson burst out in laughter. My face turns into an angry and humiliated combination of red.

"Shut the fuck up and lets get back. She's asleep now, so she doesn't know where we are going." I grunt.

"Oh, wow, how'd you get her all tired, man?" John laughs. I swear he has the mental age as a 12 year old, same with Jefferson.

"What were you two doing while we were gone~~?" Jefferson coos.

"I swear to fucking god, I have a pocket knife. I will fucking stab you both! Now, lets just get back!" This is going to be a hell of a long day.


	2. The penny Drops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you'll have to find out... ;)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the first I'm sorry i just want it to be finished it's like, really late at night.  
> please note: Angelica and Hamilton aren't a couple, they are just really close. That's why I put Alexander   
> Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler. Sorry I don't ship them!!  
> ENJOY!!!

We are sitting in total silence and I am on my phone, playing on a game of mine. I notice out he corner of my eye Angelica isn't moving, I look down at her and a brief wave of panic goes over me. I-is she dead? I lift my left arm away from my phone and put on her neck, looking for a pulse. She opens her eyes at the pressure I put on her neck.

"W-what are you doing?" She asks faintly.

"Checking, if you still have a pulse. I thought you died." I sigh.

"I'm not dead, idiot. I'm tired and the cuts on my arms are hurting me, I think my right arm is still bleeding." Oh god! How did I forget I cut her!? She could've bled out and I would've got into trouble if she was dead before we got her to Washington! I get up at the notion of her bleeding out and go behind her. Crouching down, I examine the cut I made in her arm.

"D' you mind if I touch it? T' ya know, see how deep it is." I ask.

"Sure, Why are you asking. I thought I was an enemy?" She coos. I place my right index finger and I pull the wound open slightly. I can tell it hasn't gone down to the bone however, it is deep enough for it to need stitches. Her body winces as I keep pulling it further apart and she lets out a slight hiss. I stop and answer her question.

"Listen, I'm not a bad person and I'm just showing some etiquette. Why aren't you just satisfied with me being nice?" Why is she asking questions about... me? I should be asking her questions. We may have kidnapped her but, still, are we the ones in charge or is it... her?

"I will never be satisfied with what I got. Neither will you and even I know that."

"What do you mean?" What the hell is she on about?

"Don't play dumb, dude. I know you aren't satisfied with me being alive so, you're just showing me hospitality because you know me being alive and suffering is worst than me actually being dead, because of that you feel bad. However, you aren't being too friendly because you'll be called a wimp and you'll be a laughing stock, also you care too much about the way people perceive you. Am I wrong?"... I do feel bad about it... because, she maybe apart of K.I.N.G but, she could be... g-good. NO! NONO! NONONONONONONONONONONO! The thought of this makes my hand flinch and open her cut wider. "Ah, shit dude! That hurt, I said you could touch it but, don't hurt me intentionally!"

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to."

"Pfft... you're stuttering." She laughs. I get up, go in front of her and crouch on my feet.

"Fine. Lets see what I know. I know you're a weak girl hiding underneath a tough girl act because that's how that son of a bitch K.I.N.G leader told you, you have to be strong. Also, I see a girl taken away from her sisters young because you had feelings for the man and so, because you care too much about your sister's and your relationship you tried to stop thinking about them but, you can't. All because you're weak. You have sarcasm down to the letter and you use your manipulative talent to get into peoples mind so, they will spill information. You know you're doing wrong except, you're too scared to say that you are wrong. You said it yourself, you are happy you're away from those people, because you're FUCKING scared! Am _I_ correct, darling?" Wow, I got angry, over nothing. I stand up and look at her with more detail, she's... smiling?! Why? What?!

"You got it, down to the letter... I am glad you got me away from them, they weren't the most... friendly people..." A single tear rolls down her cheek but, she still smiles. I just look at her in utter shock. Why is she smiling and crying? Maybe there's more to it than I thought. "I haven't seen them in years and I miss them dearly." Why am I talking to her like she is my friends? Why do I feel like I've seen her before? Why do I feel... comfortable around her? I check the hatch to see if anybody's listening... Phew, no one there.

"Listen, I'm sorry about your family and that you had to be taken away from them. I understand how it feels. I'm not gonna say anything to anyone, ok? This- this is between us." I walk close and wipe away the tear with my thumb.

"ok... thanks." She replies. I give her a smile and stand back.

"Your arm looks fine. It's not as bad as it must feel but, it might need stitches. For now I can put something on it so you don't pass out from blood loss, if you want."

"That would be helpful." I nod and open a first aid kit on the wall. I rummage through it to find some sterile bandages. Maybe, there could be some pain killers as well, just enough to numb the pain and John could have some water with him. I manage to find some sterile bandages next to some Band-Aids as well as some disinfectant wipes, I keep looking for some pain killers... nothing. Oh, well, she'll have to survive for now. I walk back over to her with the roll of sterile bandages and the disinfectant wipes. I show her the products.

"Right. I have found some disinfectant wipes and bandages. Would you like them both on?" I ask.

"Sure. Beats just letting it bleed out and get infected." She shrugs. I nod and go back around her, I am face to face with her wound again, blood is oozing out of it. I take out one of the disinfectant wipes and I pre-warn her that it will sting a bit, she simply says 'get on with it.' Gently, I press the wipe on her arm, a slight hiss leaves her lips like before. I keep lightly wiping over the cut, going back to the start and over lapping the previous wipe. Her hand is in a fist and her arm is straining, I look up at her face and her head is tilted back, eyes clamped shut and teeth gritted.

"It's ok, I'm almost done, I know it's painful, just chill out a bit." My stomach hurts, just helping a person like her is hurting me but, even so, maybe my mum might want me to be kind to her. Plus, this doesn't mean I like her or I'm going soft on her, I just don't want her to die. However, there is a reoccurring pang in my head, I feel like I have seen her before... hmm... I almost lose myself in my thoughts, until my attention goes back to the task at hand. I finish wiping her arm and I start to unravel the bandage. I start to skilfully rap it around her arm, trying not to hurt her.

"You're pretty skilled." She compliments.

"Thanks, I've had a bit of training but, I'm not the best." I laugh. She's so easy to talk to, she has such a familiar face. It's almost killing me how much I recognise her. Think, think, think. Maybe it'll come back to me later. I finish bandaging her arm up and I look to the other arm, where I bit into it. There's already a scab forming around it, I quickly rub a disinfectant wipe over it, cant be too sure. "aaaaaand done! Feel better?" I ask, walking back to my chair.

"Yeah, thanks. Still hurts a bit but, less."

"Well, it's better than before." I huff, how ungrateful.

"I'm joking, thanks, I actually appreciate it. This is the first time someone has helped me when I'm hurt. I would normally help myself, the only difference is that I'm all tied now and before I was metaphorically tied up." She giggles tiredly. She yawns and shuts her eyes for a brief moment only to open them again, lazily. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep..."

"You do that... I'll wake you up when we get there."

"'Kay." After a yawn, she shuts her eyes and relaxes into her chair. I turn away from her slightly and I take out my phone to send John a text.

_Me: Hey, Lima._

"I'm joking, thanks, I actually appreciate it. This is the first time someone has helped me when I'm hurt. I would normally help myself, the only difference is that I'm all tied now and before I was metaphorically tied up." She giggles tiredly. She yawns and shuts her eyes for a brief moment only to open them again, lazily. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go to sleep..."

"You do that... I'll wake you up when we get there."

"'Kay." After a yawn, she shuts her eyes and relaxes into her chair. I turn away from her slightly and I take out my phone to send John a text.

_Me: Hey, Lima. She's asleep, she just woke up and her arm was bleeding out, so I had to put something on it so she didn't die._

_Lima: Good to know, any information on who she is?_

I look at the text for a while, should I tell him? That she was technically a hostage? We could look more into her background if we do... but, i promised... but, she's an enemy... fuck! Fine. Enemy or not, I'm not stooping down to their dirty level, I never go back on my word. For a brief second I look at her, and mouth the words 'You better be fucking great full for this!' and turn back to my phone.

_Me: No, she won't crack a single piece of information. We'll get some out of her when we get back, though._

_Lima: You sure? It took you a while to type that...?_

_Me: I'm sure, sorry I dropped my phone and I had to check for cracks._

_Lima: Ok bro, we'll be arriving soon so, I'll text you when you need to be prepared._

_Me: K._

Laying back in my chair, I turn my phone off and relax, letting my body sink a bit, feeling calm and subtle. Still I have this reoccurring sense of Deja vu, seeing Angelica, she reminds me of someone, someone close... hmmm. Erase people I know. Jefferson? No. Madison? No. Laurens? No. Washington? No. Aaron? No. Peggy? Maybe? Lafayette? Nope. Herc? Nooooo. Eliz-........ HOLD ON.............. NO!!!!! SHE- SHE CAN'T BE..... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again I'm really sorry it's short, i will be making another one soon, it will be most likely nearing up to Christmas or even after, not sure. Hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
